Just dance
by YuuSonozaki
Summary: La World Dance Academy (también conocida como la WDA) es una academia prestigiosa para los mejores bailarines del mundo. Pocos tienen la oportunidad de presentarse en este gran mundo, pero Feliks la ha conseguido: Ha entrado con las mejores clasificaciones de danza de su país. Su vida cambiará cuando entra en dicha academia. AU. OoC. ( más info dentro)


¡Hola! Mi primer fic, ¡yay! He tenido problemones para subir esto... Mi primer fic en FF... No entendí nada y una amiga ha tenido que ayudarme haha. XD Bueno, qué decir... Esta historia me gusta mucho, pienso que es lo más original que ha salido de mi cabeza w. Espero que os guste y eso... Me ha costado mucho describir cosas y me costará más para los próximos caps (y aún pienso que debería mejorar el cap e.e).

...Sin más rodeos, ¡disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hiramuya-san, lo único que pertenece mio es la idea y Gilbert(?)

* * *

** Prólogo**

_''Bailar es dejar que la música transforme tu cuerpo en poesía.''_

Septiembre

La World Dance Academy: Una academia para los mejores bailarines del mundo, pero también para los más ricos. La WDA cuenta con todo: desde piscina hasta habitaciones para los bailarines. Todo es un verdadero lujo, algo que desear y estar siempre allí, pero eso solo se consigue con sudor y dolor de pies de tanto danzar.

Feliks estaba absorto en la música de su MP3. Miraba con atención a la ventana para ver si visualizaba algún edificio lujoso y grande, con unas grandes letras enmarcadas arriba de una gran puerta. Su campo visual consistía solo en campo y más campo, esos campos le resultaban familiar, y sabía que significaba eso: aún no había salido de Polonia. De momento llevaba dos horas de viaje, pero a él se le hicieron unas diez. Los nervios y la impaciencia le iban carcomiendo cada vez más y más. Se sacó sus cascos y miró como su madre también tenía esa pasión por la música y tatareaba la canción que escuchaba.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo vamos a llegar a la World Dance Academy? -Le preguntó. Su progenitora, de tan metida que estaba con la música de la radio, se dio un respingo de sorpresa al escucharle hablar y se medio - giró para ver a su hijo con los brazos cruzados, esperando su respuesta.

-Aún quedan horas cariño...Será mejor que descanses un poco. -Sonríe. Fue su única respuesta.

Feliks, que hizo caso a las palabras de su madre, se puso sus cascos otra vez y se vio metido en sus pensamientos y en su música del dispositivo, aún no habían desaparecido los nervios y no tenía sueño. Continuó todo el viaje intentando de que los párpados no se le cayeran del sueño para así ver cuando llegaba a su destino.

_**~O~**_

No podía describir el sentimiento que le embriagaba en ese mismo instante. Habían aparcado el coche enfrente de aquel palacio, y sus orbes verdes estaban situados justamente en aquel lugar. No pudo atinar palabra al tener delante uno de sus mayores sueños y su futura estancia, su pasión, el sitio donde sería futura carrera. Miró a su madre, ésta le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Adelante Feliks, sal a visitarlo.

No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Salió como colibrí hacia una flor al interior de la academia, mientras que su madre se tomó el tiempo necesario para admirar lo que se podía contemplar en el exterior. Feliks, al entrar, contempló toda la belleza que desprendía las paredes, los cuadros, la decoración, estatuas... Le habían hablado muy bien sobre que el interior era bonito, pero nunca les creyó, ya que ellos nunca habían estado y por Internet puedes ver cualquier cosa menos lo que buscas.

-Y solamente es la recepción... -Se dijo a si mismo.- Wow... Es...Demasiado fabuloso... -Y así sentenció sus pensamientos. Sacó su móvil para sacar una foto a uno de los cuadros de una bailarina de ballet que le sorprendió bastante su colorido y su forma de haber sido dibujada.

-Bienvenido a la World Dance Academy, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? -Feliks se giró hacia el sitio provinente de la voz. Vio a una chica castaña de ojos verdes, con dos mini rulos encima de su cabellera. Guardó su móvil y se dirigió un poco más cerca de la recepción.

-Ehm...Bueno... -titubeó, rascándose la cabeza. Su madre por suerte vino para sacarle del apuro.

-Él es mi hijo, Feliks Lukasiewicz.

-Así que Lukasiewicz... -la recepcionista cogió un pequeño libro y empezó a mirar- Ah si, danzas clásicas, ¿no? -Feliks asintió. La chica sacó una especie de mapa y se lo dio.- Ya puedes dirigirte hacia tu habitación. Bienvenido a la academia. -La recepcionista sonrió. Feliks daba brincos en su interior. Abrazó a su madre.

-Mamá... Te echaré de menos... -Medio lloriqueaba el rubio mientras estaba rodeado por los brazos de su madre.- ¡Intentaré llamarte cada día y explicarte con detalle lo que pasa! -se separó de ella y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al decir esas palabras. A su progenitora le salieron pequeñas lágrimas al saber que no vería a su niño hasta Navidad o hasta el próximo festival que tuvieran. Después de dos besos en cada mejilla corrió hacia uno de los pasillos, mirando hacia atrás y con la mano balanceándose diciendo un ''Adiós''.

_**~O~**_

Cada pasillo, cada cuadro, cada habitación que veía se quedaba más y más fascinado. Feliks no podía estar más feliz: Había conseguido entrar en esta gran academia, y eso que no le fue nada fácil. Los compañeros y compañeras que bailaban con él en su antigua academia del pueblo eran bastante buenos, y cuando escucharon que ofrecían una beca en la WDA enseguida todos dieron lo mejor para el examen de entrada. Feliks entrenó duro día tras día, y en la hora del examen tuvo que admitir que lo hizo bastante bien; claro está que siempre hay alguien que lo hace mejor ,y en ocasiones para fastidiarte: Su gran archienemiga Morelia Opieczonek. Siempre habían competido, y esa vez no sería una excepción. Aunque Morelia lo hubiera hecho genial -incluso más bien que él, tuvo que admitir- para conseguir la beca, Feliks ganó por décimas a la chica. Morelia se sintió frustrada, mientras que Feliks se sintió entre una mezcla de confusión y el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra.

-¡Eh nuevo...! ¡_Hallo_, estoy aquí! ¡Esta grandiosa persona te está hablando...! -Tan metido estaba en mirar todo y recordando el origen de su estancia que no se percató de la presencia que ahora mismo le estaba hablando. La presencia tenía el cabello blanco medio tapado con una gorra roja como sus ojos, y a juzgar por la piel y el color de pelo tan inusual pensó que era albino. Vestía una camisa ancha y unos pantalones tejanos del estilo ''cagado''. Sus bambas eran las típicas que algunos chicos llevaban en su antigua ciudad: unas Nike, con algo de plataforma y desabrochadas. No le quedaba mal esa vestimenta, pero para estar en una academia tan elegante no era muy adecuado vestirse de esa manera tan vulgar. Oyó como el chico suspiraba pesadamente, seguramente que estaba cansado de que no le escuchara. -¿Te has apuntado ya a hip-hop? -Surcó una sonrisa.

¿Tenía cara de venir a la WDA para hip-hop? ¡Para nada! Primero de todo: no vestía como él; más bien vestía mejor: Tenía una coleta hacia un lado -debido al pelo tan largo y poco usual para un chico siempre se tenía que hacer coletas.-, con una camisa negra poco ancha y unos tejanos ajustados y sus zapatos eran normales en todos los adolescentes del género masculino -o al menos pensaba él-. Segundo: El hip-hop no le gustaba, lo encontraba algo brusco, y él le encanta bailar con la música tranquila, estirar; en cambio con el hip hop saldría medio estresado por los movimientos y con dolor de cabeza debido a la música tan alta y tan ''techno'' que había. Tercero: ¿En esta academia no se hacía solo danza clásica?

-No, me he apuntado a danza clásica, lo siento. -La sonrisa inicial del albino fue desapareciendo, por unos segundos hizo cara de sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba y enseguida reapareció la sonrisa, pero más burlona.

-¿A danza clásica? _Mein Gott_, ¿pero que te vuelan por la cabeza, pollitos? ¿Es que eres un pervertido o algo? -Feliks se quedó bastante atónito. ¿Por qué le decía eso? El chico aumentó su sonrisa.- O peor aún.. ¿Eres gay? -el rubio abrió más los ojos, ¿por qué le decía eso? No era para tanto apuntarse a ese tipo de danza.- Venga, ¿en serio? Danza clásica es para nenas. -el albino se acercó curioso a él, mirándole como si fuera una especie rara y la estuviera investigando. Ese gesto le incomodó bastante. El alemán se llevó la mano a su mentón, pensativo, y luego se alejó de él. - A lo mejor eres una chica, pero te haces pasar por chico porque te molan las tías, pero conque sabes que ninguna le va el rollo bollo tú quieres hacerte un macho y así tirártelas a todas. -Feliks quedó estático a su hipótesis, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto? Se llevó la mano a su cabeza.- _Kesese~_ ¡Qué buen detective que soy! -sonrió triunfador de su ''descubrimiento''. Feliks aclaró su garganta para soltarle algún rollo en contra de lo que dijo.

-Perdona, pero no soy ninguna chica, soy un chico. ¿Y qué pasa si me he apuntado a danza clásica? Me encanta el ballet, el contemporáneo, el jazz... En cambio el hip-hop lo repelo, no me gusta, es tan brusco... Lo siento, pero nunca formaré parte de vosotros, panda de garulos.

Cuando el rubio mencionó indirectamente que el hip hop para él era una mierda el albino sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua recogida en el Norte de Antartida. Para el alemán el hip hop era lo más importante en esta Tierra, a parte de él mismo, claro. Se quedó de piedra ante las palabras del nuevo, ¿cómo pudo decir eso delante de su asombrosa presencia? No le perdonaría, lo tenía marcado en una cruz. El primer día y ya tenía un enemigo.

-¿...Cómo te llamas? -Solo pudo decir eso.

-Feliks. Feliks Lukasiewicz. -estiró su brazo hacía el albino, pero no fue correspondido.

-Te tengo en mi lista negra, Feliks. -Dio media vuelta para marcharse. Antes de que pudiera mover las piernas Feliks le cogió del brazo, haciéndole parar. Lo miró serio.

-Al menos no seas un maleducado y dime tu nombre.

-Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Recuerdálo muchacho, ¡porque este nombre aparecerá incluso en tus pesadillas! _Kesese~ -_y surcó una sonrisa de plena satisfacción. Orgulloso de su palabras, se despegó del muchacho y se marchó.-

El polaco prefirió dejar pasar lo que pasó anteriormente. Desplegó su mapa y se fue directo hacia las habitaciones.

**_~O~_**

La 103. La habitación que le había tocado a él. Era un número un poco apartado de los demás, pero él quería tranquilidad, así que le parecía bien.

Hablando de tranquilidad: escuchaba esa música que tanto odiaba desde su futuro cuarto. Su futuro compañero al parecer le encantaba. Genial, lo iba a pasar genial. Entró en su cuarto decidido a parar la música. La sorpresa es que había un chico rubio con un mechón anti-gravedad, con una camiseta entre roja y azul de vestimenta, moviendo las caderas hacia ambos lados, dando palmadas y dando vueltas. Feliks tenía unas ganas enormes de reírse de él, pero de repente el rubio paró cuando estaba dando una vuelta, mirándole a él como el que ha visto un fantasma. Lo único en que se pudo fijar en ese chico es que tenía los ojos azules, los veía bien claros ahora que el norteamericano los había abierto de par en par. El rubio se sonrojó bastante y se puso normal, pero rascándose la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar~ Hahaha~ -sonrió. Pudo ver sus dientes totalmente blancos.-Soy Alfred F. Jones, -extendió su brazo, Feliks hizo lo mismo pero con menos energía. Después apartó su estrechón con él y se llevó el puño en el pecho con pose triunfadora.-¡y a partir de hoy voy a ser tu acompañante y tu _hero_! Hahaha~ -su sonrisa infantil aumentó. Algo le decía a Feliks que no lo iba a soportar.

-Soy Feliks, supongo que encantado. -Se fue hacia su parte del armario a colocar la ropa. Una vez la hubo colocada se giró para aclarar algunas cosas con su nuevo compañero, pero se lo encontró con los cascos y no tuvo más remedio que quitárselos.

-Escucha Alfred: No me gusta mucho esa música que pusiste antes, así que procura no ponerla en la habitación o tiraré el móvil o cualquier dispositivo que uses para ponerla a la ventana. -El rubio hizo un mohín de indignación.- La habitación siembre tiene que estar ordenada. -Notó que el estadounidense ya se había adelantado en ensuciarla con comida.- Y también limpia, lo que me refiero es que no comas en el cuarto.

-_Okay, okay dude_! Eres un mandón, ¿lo sabías? -infló sus mejillas. Después de unas milésimas de segundos se deshizo de la pose del pez globo y sonrió infantilmente, cambiando de tema.- ¿A qué te has apuntado~?

-A danza clásica. Si me vas a decir pervertido o gay ahórrate comentarios, gracias. -No quería que otro lo juzgara de esa manera.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo lo respeto, _dude_! ¡Mas bien debería llamarte suertudo~! Los de hip-hop no podemos bailar con las chicas, Gilbert no las deja pasar y no nos deja salir del grupo... -eso último lo dijo con algo de melancolía, bajando la mirada y surcando una sonrisa un poco triste. Se notaba que le gustaba su grupo, pero no le gustaba que por culpa de ser de diferente género todos estuvieran separados. Y eso lo había decidido el alemán. Sonaba un tanto machista.- Las razones aún no las sé, pero sean cuales sean deben de ser una tontería, viniendo de Gilbert... -levantó la vista hacia el polaco, éste tenía cara de indiferencia, pero por dentro tenía curiosidad por lo que le contó el norteamericano. Suspiró pesadamente, ya no tenía nada más de que hablar. Bostezó.- No sé tú, pero a mi el camino desde Nueva York hasta Francia me ha dejado destrozado.-estiró sus brazos mientras volvía a bostezar. Se estiró en su cama sin ni siquiera deshacerla.- _Good night_! -Y se giró para dormir.

Feliks también se sentía cansado. Había recorrido desde Grodkow, su ciudad natal situada al sud-este de Polonia, hasta París, al norte-oeste casi centro de Francia. Unas doce horas en coche, qué pesado se le hizo el viaje. Bostezó del cansancio. Se estiró y dejó caerse en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana empezaría a bailar y a conocer a sus compañeros de danza.

* * *

Yyyyyyyy... ya está. c: Aquí está el prólogo, espero que os haya gustado x3.

Cosas a aclarar: Feliks aquí es un chico normal, pero poco a poco se irá transformando en nuestro queridisimo fabuloso Feliks. XD

La recepcionista es NyoGrecia, no pregunten...

Puse la academia en Francia porque fue donde hubo la primera academia de Ballet y en donde fue creado (bueno, la verdad es que fue creado en Italia, pero Francia creó la academia y blah blah)

**Review's? :3 Si tengo algo a mejorar diganmelo XD. **


End file.
